


The diamond

by destielbooty



Series: crime au's [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Crime, Crime AU, Criminal Dean, Dean is not a hunter, Diamond - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, criminal cas, mentions of Sam - Freeform, robery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielbooty/pseuds/destielbooty
Summary: He has been planning this for almost a year when an idiot appears and messes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series of AU's where prompts by http://randomfandomstuff.tumblr.com/

He had been planning this for almost a year. He had to sleep with a disgusting guy just to get the blueprints of the casino. He spent a week in Mexico just to get familiar with the security. He even managed to have dinner at the same freaking expensive, presumptuous restaurant than the boss in three fucking times.

During a whole year, Castiel had directed all of his efforts towards this project.

And tonight was finally _the night._

Nothing could go wrong, he had already hacked the cameras and they were showing the records of three weeks ago, and he had memorized the guards’ timetable. Just in four minutes he would be walking into Juanes’ Casino, and in ten, he would be walking out, richer than anyone in the world.

And with a great fucking resume too.

He looked at the watch in his wrist. Two minutes left. His heart was beating loud and fast inside his ribcage, and his forehead was sweaty. However, his hands were as smooth and steady as always. He would have made a mess if they weren’t like this, and he wasn’t going to let that happen.

When his watch signalled the exact time, he opened the window of the staff bathroom and with a silent click, he unlocked the door, closing it again after him.

It took him three minutes and eleven seconds to get to the south wing, where they were keeping the diamond. Castiel’s mouth was salivating at the only thought of getting his hands on that big rock.

He grabbed his tools and he did what he had planned before-hand. He had been training for it for almost a month and he had mastered the ability of changing the diamond for a crystal look-alike. A crystal look-alike he had spent three months molding so it was exactly like the real one, so that it weighted the same.

However once he did that, and he was holding the big diamond in his hands, he heard a voice. “Leave that right now.”

He turned and saw a man in front of him. His eyes were green and he was handsome, but it doesn’t bother Castiel. No, he has major plans.

“Are you deaf, man? Leave that before I call the cops.”

“You are not calling anyone,” Castiel said calmly. He had studied the whole staff and he was able to recognize them all just for their faces. And that man’s face wasn’t something he had seen before. “You would be outing yourself if you did, wouldn’t you? You are here for the same reason than I am.”

The man frowned.

“Put the fucking diamond down,” he growled.

“Why would I did that? You’re obviously in the same place than I am, but I got here first, so I keep the treasure.” Castiel smirked at the green eyed man, feeling confident. It wasn’t usual for him to feel like that, he was usually a weird person and he knew it. But it didn’t matter right now, because this, robbery, was Castiel’s business.

“I need it,” the man said gruffly.

Castiel opened his eyes in fake surprise, “oh woah, I thought had just come here to, I don’t know, kill time. You know, some people like to do weird things in their spare time, why wouldn’t you just come here and steal a diamond.” He rolled his eyes.

Judging by the man’s red neck, Castiel was managing to get on his nerves, and he couldn’t help but enjoy it.

“Just shut up!”

 Castiel hissed, glaring at the man. “Unless you want us getting caught I would really advise you not to fucking shout. Fucking thank you.”

“Give it to me, man, _please_.”

“What do you want it for?”

The man sighed and looked at the floor for a couple of seconds. Then he looked up and locked eyes with Castiel. “My brother. He wants to go to a fancy university.”

Castiel huffed. “You could just teach him your obvious robbery skills. Why would anyone even want to go to university?”

“He’s this kind of gifted child. He wants to go to law school. And it’s too expensive. I need it, man.”

“Well, this big ass rock is going to save my life. Literally. So excuse me if I refuse to give it to you so your little smart brother can go to a fancy uni.”

“Safe your life? Why?”

“My brothers pretend to kill me if I don’t pay them what I own them.”

“Seems like your problem to me.”

“How can you be so cold about it?” Castiel asked furrowing his eyebrows. “It’s my life about what we are talking about. The least you could do y grab your things and find another thing to pay the universities fee.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen, buddy. I’ve been preparing this for two months, thank you.”

That paralysed Cas’ every movement. He looked at the other man in disbelief.

“I spent a year working on this so it would be perfect, thank you very much, now _go away._ ”

“I ain’t gonna ‘turn around and leave’.”

“Look—“

“Dean.”

“Look, Dean. I get that your brother is really important to you and everything, but I really _need_ this. Like need it for real. You can have other opportunities. If I don’t hand this diamond to my brothers within the next week, I’ll be hanging by the neck at the entry.”

Dean gasped.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s pleasant either, so yeah, you better leave.”

Before Dean can even think of an answer, they both hear the clear steps nearing their positions. “Goddammit,” Dean huffed.

“C’mon, I know how to get out. Come this way.”

Castiel had the map of the museum memorized, so it wasn’t difficult to find the emergency exit that lead to an empty alley. “Learn about this and next time you see someone taking what you want, find another strategy. Bye, Dean.” He smirked and kissed the green eyed man.

He was almost out of the alley when he heard Dean whisper “see you.”


End file.
